Max vs Fang
by SLAVEtoCat
Summary: Max vs. Fang Maximum Ride the tough girl being showed up by a boy? Find out what happens when Fang Martinez shows up and all the girls are swooning over him but Max. When Fang tried to get her attention he didn't think it would be over wrestling. And maybe the Fang might get what he wants after all. FAXNESS
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Max vs. Fang

Maximum Ride the tough girl being showed up by a boy? Find out what happens when Fang Martinez shows up and all the girls are swooning over him but Max. When Fang tried to get her attention he didn't think it would be over wrestling. And maybe the Fang might get what he wants after all. FAXNESS

"Max, Max give it back" came a whiney voice. Iggy came running over panting then falling to the ground. "Max I can't breathe I'm, I'm dyyyiinnngggg!" "Oh shut up it's not my fault you gave it me."

"Max, what did you take from Iggy?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Ella, control your sister!" Iggy yelled and I sent him a glare.

"Max, what did you take from Iggy!?" I heard Ella yell as she walked down the stairs. "I only took a few pancakes."

"You took twelve!" Iggy complained. I just grinned and stuffed the pancakes into my mouth.

First of all my name is Maximum Ride. Not Maxine just Max. If you want to die just call me Maxine and you would become Max's most wanted. Ella Batchelder is my sister but I don't go by Batchelder anymore since the stupid idiot Jeb left my mom and us with practically no money. My mom is the best person in the world and she makes the BEST chocolate chip cookies ever. Iggy Griffiths is my best friend also known as Ella's boyfriend. He has a sister named Nudge and a brother named Gazzy. Don't ask about the names.

"Max hurry up you'll make us late for school!" Nudge complained. (Did I mention Nudge and Iggy are twins?) "Calm down Nudge. Max is going slowly because she thinks she can run to school in less than five minutes." Iggy yelled. I shot him a glare. "Is that a challenge?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He dropped his backpack running out the door. "Here Ella take this for me." I yelled already heading for the door. "Fine whatever but I'm taking your car." She yelled. I ignored her gaining up on Iggy. I quickly was side by side with him when an evil idea came to mind. I stuck out my leg than watched Iggy stumble to the ground. I ran forwards stepping into the school parking lot about thirty seconds before Iggy. "Ha three minutes and twenty seven seconds." I said shoving my phone in his face. He lunged for it, ripping out of my hand and deleting it. I looked at him angrily when I saw somebody pull into my parking spot. It wasn't Ella.


	2. Chapter 2: Practise or the death of

**The story. Finally.**

I walked over to the new kid as he got out of his 2012 ford mustang. Ha I got a cooler one. I got the 2013 ford mustang gt high gear. The kid stepped out of his car and looked around. He was wearing all black, black Nike high tops, and a leather jacket. His hair fell off his left eye and he leaned up against his car.

I walked over to him and said,"Emo boy, you're in my spot so you might want to move." I tried to look intimidating but ripped up skinny jeans, old converse, and a shirt that said I don't care doesn't help a lot. This kid was also a good foot taller than me and I am 5'11.

"I don't see your car." He said looking around. Almost coincidence, Ella pulled into the school parking lot. Her and Nudge got out of the car walked over to us. She tossed me the keys which I easily caught one handed. "That is my car." I said he looked at it amazed then he smirked. Then he just walked away. He walked away. "Hey emo kid." I yelled at him. He kept walking and once he reached the sidewalk he turned around."I'm not emo." Then he walked into the school. I turned around and Iggy was trying hard not to laugh while the girls whispered. I slapped him and he yelled. I went to my car and grabbed my bag and headed to my homeroom.  
-

"He is so cute." Ella said as she took a bite of her salad. So far the emo guy was in every one of her classes and his name is Nicholas Martinez. He claims his nickname is Fang. Shocker. All the girls giggled every time he introduced himself. "He is also really nice." Nudge said. "No he isn't." I said then taking a bite into my juicy hamburger. "Eww Max you're so disgusting." Ella said throwing me a napkin. I stuck out my tongue with all the food still on and she made gagging noises. "Why yes Maxi you and Fang would make a great couple and it's just your luck that I invited him over for tea and crumpets today." Iggy said in his best British accent. I kicked him in the shin."You didn't." I growled. "Oh yes I did and I ran out of crumpets so where having chocolate chip cookies instead." He said smirking. My mouth started to dry, my eyes got big, and I think I started to drool. "Max, you're drooling." Nudge whispered in my ear. I quickly wiped my mouth and stared at Iggy. "How did you invite him over you just met him today." I asked finishing my burger. "He is my new neighbor." He said shrugging. I groaned because Iggy is my next door neighbor.

Next period was P.E. and it is my best subject. All the boys picked me to be on there team because I am good not a distraction. Funny thing is that Fang is in my P.E. class to. "All right class today we are doing kickboxing. I want all of you guys to get a partner and do the moves we practiced last week. Fang, I want you to be Max's partner because you're new. Is that okay with you Max?" Coach Wilson asked I smiled and said okay. Fang smirked and put on his boxing gloves. I grabbed mine then went to bring out the mats.

Fang and I stood on the mats when Lisa Smith came over and jumped right in front of him. "Hi Fang will you be my partner?" she said in a sweet voice. He looked down at her small shorts and tight fitting shirt and looked away in disgust. "Um no thanks Max is my partner." He said. She looked at me annoyed. Then it turned into a glare. She walked away to find her best friend Brigid. Fang looked at me and then he charged. I took a swing and pushed his arm aside. He came at me again ready for a roundhouse kick but I…

**HAHA cliffhanger! Do you like it? Please review. No mean comments or you will get a mean comment back. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**StKitty**


	3. Chapter 3 oh no

**Hey guys here is the story but if you favorite it then you need to review or just review to it anyways and I am having a competition with my friend even though she doesn't know yet to see who gets more reviews. So just review it anyways.**

**STKitty**

He did a roundhouse kick to my shoulder when I slid under him, grabbed his leg and pulled him down. By then I had him pinned to the ground.

"You're good," he said. I smirked. Then he pushed me off and pinned me to the ground.

Now he was leaning over me with his cocky grin. I looked up as he leaned down to kiss me. What does he think he's doing?! I lifted my head up for the kiss and then I kneed him right where the sun don't shine. His eyes got huge and then he keeled over and lay on the ground. I walked away to get a drink of water.

When I got back Lisa had her hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his thigh. He was sitting there with his eyes closed and Lisa was glaring at me. I smirked and walked away.

"Mom did you make cookies?" I asked my mom as soon as I got home. "Well hello to you too," she said, taking something out of the oven. And guess what, they were COOKIES! I reached out, grabbed two and shoved them into my mouth. I tasted the sweet chocolate right before my mouth started to burn. I spat the cookies into a napkin.

"Max, I just took them out of the oven. It takes ten minutes to cool off," she said sternly. She stared right at me but she doesn't stay mad for long. Soon I was wrapped in a big hug. "Hi mom," I said.

"So where's Ella?" she asked as she started to do the dishes. "She is at the mall with Nudge," I said leaning up against the counter.** (A.N: Even though Ella is a year younger she skipped a grade, has a red corvette, and is not a nerd!) **Soon Iggy came running through the door. "The zombies bit me! They bit me!" he yelled. He ran to my fridge and grabbed a coke. "I'm saved!" He said falling to the floor. "I would have given you a coke any ways." I said watching him throw the can away. "I know but what fun would that be?" He said. I laughed. Then my phone rang and I saw it was Nudge. "Hey Nudge." I said into the phone. "Max, an idiot drove in front of us and we crashed. Ella is unconscious and there is blood everywhere. We are at Broadway and Harrison. Please help us!" Nudge said crying into the phone. My eyes filled with terror and I grabbed Iggy. "Mom, meet us at the hospital, Ella crashed." I yelled. Tears were threatening to come. Iggy and I ran out then Fang blocked my path. "Max we need to talk." he said. I shove my way past him with Iggy following closely behind. I saw Fang following us but I just drove faster.

When I got there all I saw was what used to be Ella's car. The front was all smashed and Ella's side was all smashed too. I got to the car right when the ambulance pulled up. By now tears were streaming down my face and I was ripping away at the car pulling at the door trying to get it open while Iggy was doing Nudge's side. By then Fang was running at us. I ripped the door open and I saw Ella. Barely breathing.

**Do you like it? Please review or no story.**


End file.
